Neverending Bliss
by InLoveWithEdward
Summary: Edward and Bella. they were absolutely meant to be.I dont want to give away too much in the summary. My first fanfic..BE! CHAPTER 2 NOW UP! R&R please and thank you.
1. The Argument comes To An End

A/N: I've really enjoyed reading Twilight and New Moon(property of Stephanie Meyers).This story will not go along with every single thing Stephanie Meyers has written in her stories. I plan on changing a few minor things. I really like Edward lol, so it will be difficult for me to present any conflict that will tear Bella and him apart lol. I'm coming up with this as I go along, so please be patient with me. I will try to update as much as possible, but if I get no reviews, and it seems that no one enjoys my story, I will quit lol. This is my first fanfic so don't be too overly critical, please. Thank you for reading ) oh and if you haven't read New Moon Yet.. You may not want to read this. 

**01. The Argument Comes to an End**

I love waking in the morning next to my one true love in my arms.

_Wait…where is he?! When I fell asleep he was right here… _

"It's about time you woke up, Sleepy Head.", came the familiar sweet voice I was longing for. Of course he wouldn't wake up beside me. It was still a mystery to me how he could be so graceful and move out of bed without disturbing me.

I giggled. "What time is it?"

"9:35.", he softly purred as he brushed the hair out of my face.

I jolted out of bed. "Edward! We're going to be late for school! Why didn't you wake me?!"

He just sat and watched me, I didn't notice his amusement until I turned around to ask him why he wasn't worried.

"Bella, Honey, first off: today is Saturday.. Second : We graduated last week.. And third: Sweetie, have you forgotten that your boyfriend is a vampire with super speed abilities and is capable of getting you to school before you can blink twice?", he said in a casual tone, trying desperately to hide his urge to laugh.

"Oh..", I blushed more than I think I ever have before. _Great way to start off your morning Bella._

"Bella, I love it when you blush", he said, almost too low for my wimpy human ears to hear.

I jumped onto my bed and cowered under the covers. I tried to think about the night before.

_I think I went to bed angry.. But why? The only thing I've gotten mad about lately is.._

"Well back to our argument from last night..", I said slowly as I realized what we'd been talking about. He didn't protest or even respond so I pulled the blanket off of my head and he was nowhere to be seen. I knew what he was doing. He's trying to scare me again. He thinks I'll get out of my bed, go tumbling over my feet down the stairs, not see him anywhere, and then plop onto my bed in defeat. Then he'll magically appear in my bed with me, his strong arms around my waist.

Well not this time.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN, you get back in here right this second!", I screamed to the best of my abilities, grateful that Charlie was gone to work.

Before I knew it, he was sitting beside me holding my hand and he said softly, " Yes Isabella Marie Swan Mason Cullen?".

"Edward, I haven't said yes to the engagement yet. We still have to finish our discussion."

He looked like he would cry, if that were possible.

"Edward, let me finish, please. Now like I was about to say, I do want to marry you.. I just don't see why you have to wait to change me. I love you, more than anything or anyone in this world. And if you love me too, then I don't see the problem."

"Bella, how could you say that. I love you more than this whole world!", he exclaimed, a slight flicker of anger crossing his face, " I cant believe you would ever think I don't love you. I may have left you once but It wont happen again, I refuse."

"Edward, I know. I love you. And you love me. I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life. This is what I want. "

"Ok, Bella, If I agree to do this, I'm going to need you to be strong. As I've explained before, It's not painless and it takes a full three days to recover.."

"Oh Edward!" I threw myself onto him with a passionate kiss, forgetting the fact that I still had morning breath. Well there goes a moment spoiler.

"Bella, as much as I'd like to stay here and kiss you, you need to get dressed and, perhaps, brush your teeth", he said with that crooked grin that always made me go weak at the knees, " so we can go tell Carlisle and the rest of the family".

"he-he ok sweetheart", I gave him a peck on the cheek and dashed off to the bathroom to prepare for the news I've been waiting to be able tell the rest of the Cullens.

**Note: ok.. I know this one probably sucked.. it'll get more interesting, I promise. I'll probably add another chapter tonight so you guys can really see what the story is going to be like. Review please so I know what not to do and not to do in the next chapter. Thanks  
-liella**_  
_


	2. Telling the Family

**AN: Thank you guys for reviewing. I know the last Chapter didn't go into much detail. I've got to get into the story which may or may not happen in this chapter, but I hope this one is more descriptive for you :-D. Sorry about the long wait to update, a storm came through and knocked out my phone line (yes, sadly I'm on dial-up lol.) I'm warning you now this will probably get a little too into detail and will be very long, I'm still trying to learn to focus on the main things ha-ha I hope this doesn't disappoint you guys.  
**  
02.Telling the Family

After I'd taken a shower , brushed my teeth and blow-dried my hair, I wrapped my favorite pink towel around myself and exited the bathroom. I almost glided to my room, but of course it didn't last long… I tripped over the mat leading into my room. Before I could hit the ground, he grabbed me into his arms.

"You know Bella, It's pretty hard to trust you to be alone when you're always falling like this." he smiled.

"Well I guess that means you better not ever leave me again." He cringed when I said this.

"Bella I'm sorry for leaving you. I just didn't want you to get hurt…and you know-"

"Shhh", I cut him off with my finger on his perfect lips," I wasn't referring to that".

In response he just pulled me close to his chest and we stood that way until I realized i didn't have anything on but a towel.

"Umm Edward, I need clothes", I said, slightly embarrassed.

He chuckled and let me go. "Do I get to pick your clothes today?"

"Are you trying to insult my fashion sense?"

"No, not at all Bella… I just want to pick out your outfit for a change."

I looked at him skeptically, "Ok..."

He glided gracefully over to my closet and looked thoughtful.  
About 30 seconds later he'd laid out my outfit on my bed. I was so surprised, I actually liked it! The top was a pink sweater that went off of my shoulders and had a little bow on the left shoulder. The bottom was a pair of dark jeans with a gorgeous pink flower design on the back right pocket. I usually don't go for that kind of look, but I really thought it looked classy, yet not too mature for my age. Here's where he confused me, on the floor sat a pair of pink converse, which didn't really go with the whole classy-looking-outfit deal.

He saw my look of confusion and said, "Well they match and I think it'll look better than you're thinking it will." he said with a pout.

"Ok, ok…I'll try it on. No need to be a baby, darling." I managed to keep a straight face as I put way too much emphasis on the word 'darling'.

_Wow, this actually doesn't look bad at all. _

"Well Edward, I guess you were ri-.."

I looked up and he was holding a jewelry box. Inside were the most beautiful necklace and pair of earrings I'd ever seen. The necklace was a silver chain with a single pink diamond pendant on it and the earrings carried the same scheme.

"What, too much?"

"Edward, I…" I trailed off, at a loss of words.

Again he used his super speed to his advantage. Before I could take another breath he'd put the earrings in and fastened the necklace around my neck. I wasn't sure what quite to do so I just grabbed him and gave him the hugest hug I could, which probably wasn't much of a difference to him.

"Bella, you don't have to thank me, your reaction was thanks enough." he paused to smile and kiss my forehead, "Now that your outfit is complete, are you ready to go give everyone the news?"

"I've been ready for months," I smiled and felt my heart flutter. It was amazing how after two years of being together, he could still give me butterflies, and I loved it.

After we were in his shiny silver Volvo I suddenly grew curious.

"Hey Edward, why did you choose for my outfit to be so pink?"

He grinned from ear to ear. "Because I love it when you blush and I figured pink would emphasize it more."

And of course, I blushed.

"Just like that", he smiled sheepishly.

"Oh shush Edward, It's not funny." I pretended to be upset.

"Aw Bella, honey, I'm just teasing you. Although what I said is true, I was just in the mood for pink."

"Hmm" I knew he wasn't just in the mood for pink. The color really does emphasize my blushing.

After thirty more seconds of me pretending to be angry with him, I couldn't resist laughing.

"I love you Bella." He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

"I love you too, Edward."

The next thing I knew, we were in the Cullen's front yard and Edward was holding my door open.  
I emerged from the car and felt the impact of a very fast pixie-like figure giving me a big bear hug and giggling.

And the figure was Alice, of course.

"Wow Alice all you had to do was ask and I'd come over more often," I laughed as I returned her loving embrace.

"Oh. Sorry. I saw you saying yes to Edward a few days ago, and I saw you wearing this outfit on that day so I knew!"

"It's ok, just give me a minute to brace myself next time," I joked.

We entered the house, Edward's arm around my waist and Alice following close behind.

"Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmet, Rose?" Edward said as if they were in the same room.

Less than five seconds later, the whole gang was gathered in the dining room with curious expressions plastered on their faces.

"Everyone, Bella has accepted my proposal for marriage." Edward smiled and looked at me more lovingly than he ever has.

Surprisingly, Rosalie was the first to reach me. She hugged me like a sister would hug another sister and I almost wanted to cry. "Congratulations and I'm happy you're finally going to be a part of this family." She said it and I knew it was sincere. I'd known deep down all along that she was just protective over Edward and didn't want to see him get hurt, just like any good sister would.

Following Rosalie followed the rest of the family and their congratulations. I've never felt so much love in one room.

After all of the hugging and everyone had been seated again Carlisle spoke up. "Edward, when would you like her to be changed? "

I spoke my mind before Edward had a chance to blink.

"Today"

Edward laughed and nodded.

"Ha-ha ok, Edward, Do you think you're strong enough to handle it, or should I do it? "

He considered this for a moment. "I believe I'm prepared enough to handle it."

"Ok, I'll call Charlie and tell him that Bella is going camping with Alice, Esme, and Rosalie and assure him she will be supervised."

I was happy beyond belief. "Thank you Carlisle, and thank you Edward." I kissed him.

"Ewww, get a room!" Emmet boomed.

Rosalie punched him in the arm. "Oh shut up! It's romantic." She smiled at me before exiting the room and dragging Emmet along with her.

"Bella after you're changed we are definitely going shopping!" She called at me on her way out of the room, motioning for Jasper to follow. Alice absolutely loves to shop.

"I'll go make Edward's room nice and comfortable for you, dear. You'll be in there for 3 days… You might as well enjoy it." Esme chuckled as she exited.

Then it was just Edward and I alone.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked.

"I was born ready."

**A/N:OK,I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry about the delay in updating. I hope I made up for it with this. I promise the story shall only get better, so stay tuned lol. **


End file.
